


Agnidev

by Polemokrateia



Category: Hindu Religions & Lore
Genre: Bad Poetry, Devotional, Fire, Gen, Paganism, Poetry, Polytheism, Rigveda-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polemokrateia/pseuds/Polemokrateia
Summary: Inspired by the hymns of the Rigveda, of course.





	Agnidev

I sing Arka Agni, His kindness bright and severe -   
Hush, fear, you shall never enter this circle of flame.   
Names of divinity on burning lips - who can hear?   
Searing the gates of Svarga - proud, without blame,   
Untamed, rise again out of ash, or from waters deep,   
Keep hold of this warmth in the icy ocean of stars.   
Wise one, why stop, throw open the sky with words like whips,   
No sleep for the wicked, Your seven tongues tell no lies:   
Harsh truth leaves scars - poetry, spilled like honey and milk,   
Drink your fill of this bitter sweetness, let fly the hymn   
To Him, who is both priest and sacrifice, - may we heal.   
Unflinching gaze, that scorches evil, till all is clean:   
Beneath and above, in the middle - three worlds ablaze   
With merciless truth, overflowing, like purest ghee.   
Of shimmering gold is His mane, leaving ash-black tracks,  
And all it takes is a spark, to mark your heart as His.   
Whispers and screams, candles and raging infernos - rise!   
He who rides a ram tempers fury with gentlest touch.   
March under His smoking banner to battle with lies:   
Kindest of wars, and most vicious - or is it too much?   
Such revelations strip you of skin all in a flash:   
Senses - o wretch, did you expect them to steer you true?   
So cruel is He - everybody’s untiring guest:   
Blessings like brands, scalding, and heavy enough to rue.   
Those He approves of walk on hot coals, laugh all the way -   
Ah, inspiration, seed of life - keep this torch alight.   
Righteous words, deeds of renown - but you have to pay:   
Proclaim his roaring glory, all over, far and wide


End file.
